breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
PB
"PB & J" is the 18th episode of Season 1 and the 35th episode overall. It aired on April 12, 2015. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce adopt a panda bear as a pet. Plot The episode begins with the duo at Pumpers. Mr. Pumpers comes to their table and asks what they'd like, and Buhdeuce says that he wants "The Special". And so, Mr. Pumpers put a fancy-looking dish on the table, opens the lid, revealing a live panda named P.B. Pumpers said that they were a specialty in the weirdest parts of Pondgea. The duo tries to eat it (P.B. even tried to force-feed himself to Buhdeuce) but fails, so they bring him home in a paper bag "to go". They introduce P.B. to Jelly, and they appear to like each other. SwaySway pours a massive amount of "Crouton Crunch" in the food bowl and the two pets start eating. However, as soon as the duo leaves, P.B. takes the entire bowl and slouches on the couch. He calls some more pandas, telling them that he's found a new hideout, and that he'll tell them when he's ready. P.B. makes gumbo for SwaySway and Buhdeuce which he adds an explosive bread, and later got them to take a bath while he adds piranhas. Both attempts, Jelly saves their lives but P.B. tells them she's just jealous. P.B. convinces the duo to sleep while he attempts to murder them. As Jelly tries to stop him, he ends up being the one hurt just as SwaySway and Buhdeuce wake up. They then blame Jelly again and even banish her. At that exact moment, P.B. attaches 2 active fireworks to the duo and they get sent flying (and land directly in front of Jelly) and Jelly forgives them. The 2 attempt to fight the pandas by leveling up into action heroes, but Jelly tells them to let her handle it, and she levels up instead. The leader of the pandas gets beaten up by Jelly, and she literally eats the pandas and farts them out, including P.B.. Then they do a "fart-y punch". Characters Main characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Jelly * P.B. Minor characters * Mr. Pumpers * Jenny Quackles (Mentioned) Trivia * This episode aired in Germany and Poland on February 11, 2015 before it aired in the U.S. *This is the first time Jelly has leveled up. *In this series, pandas are green and black instead of white and black. *The title gets it's name from a PB & J sandwich - peanut butter and jelly being 2 different things, while the characters PB and Jelly are 2 separate characters. **There is also a 2000s Disney Junior show called "PB & J Otter" *This episode is similar to SpongeBob SquarePants episode "A Pal For Gary" when Spongebob adopts a pet that seems totally cute and innocent, but is really the enemy. *This episode shows that SwaySway and Buhdeuce can level up into the same ducks more than once. This being the second time they became action heroes, the first time was in ''Tunnel of Fear''. *When SwaySway wakes up he says "Jenny Quackles", implying that after getting rejected in ''Pondgea's Got Talent'', he still has feelings for her. Gallery PBdebut.png Gangsallhere.png Fartyfunch.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes